Talk:Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office
1991 office canonitity The first time Harry enters Umbridge's office for his first detention, he notes how he knew how it looked for three past teachers, describes each office. Quirrel's is missing. Therefore, he never went in there. Now, I haven't played any of the PS video games, and I don't know if the describtion derived from there is from Harry's experience (probably) or a different student's (unlikely). I propose that in the article we state we don't know what the 1991 office looked like (since in the book harry said he never went in there, and book is higher on the canon list than video game), and in the behind the scenes section he state what the video game says. Any objections? Does anyone actually read this page? 03:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC)Guest :Yes, Harry entering the office isn't canon, but the layout of the office still can be. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 04:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) New profile photo? I was thinking of moving the current profile pic to the entry for the 1992-1993 shcool year since the pic is of office when it was used by Lockheart. Then for the new profile pic, I would use a pic looking into the office when it was used by Lupin. Other wise, I was thinking of adding a pic of the office for Lockheart when Harry and Ron walked in on him packing it up. What do you think? Professor Ambrius (talk) 23:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Really, we should probably use one during Umbridge's time for the infobox, as that's the most recent known look for the office. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Really? I've always thought that the profile photo was one that best repesents the subject. Is it really the most recent image of the subject? Professor Ambrius (talk) 05:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::If it is the most recent one that should be used, shouldn't we be using the one from Pottermore of the office's use by Gilderoy Lockhart, as Pottermore is the most recent source? Hunniebunn (owl me!) ::::Recent as in in-universe date recent, not when the source itself was released. Though, really, we only seem to care about that as far as characters go. If we're going for "most looks the part", though, then definitely an image of Lupin's or Moody/Crouch's use of the office would be best. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::I see, now. For a while, though, it's seemed to be recent as in source itself. However, I concur that Professor Lupin's or Professor Moody's use of the office (preferably the former's, in my opinion, though by policy Umbridge's or Moody's) would be best. --Hunniebunn (talk) 23:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: :::I've not seen the picture of the office on ''Pottermore ''so I can't offer any type of opinion about that. If the feeling is more towards the image that best repesents the subject, then I'm more in favor of the office during Lupin's time since he was the most qualified teacher they had. Again, let me know what you all think. -- Professor Ambrius (talk) 05:36, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree Proffesor Ambrius. Informous Charm III (talk) 09:39, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Professor's sleeping quarters Despite not being metion in the novels and movies and based on both basic observation and the current pictuers of both McGonagall's and Flitwick's offices, I'm 99.9% certain that the sleeping quarters for the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is connected to the office. Do you agree? Professor Ambrius (talk) 22:02, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes I certainly do agree. Informous Charm III (talk) 09:41, November 15, 2015 (UTC)